Entre Amigas
by driellypassos
Summary: Sinopse: Lana é uma mulher madura nos auge dos seus 37 anos , casada com Di Blasio num relacionamento falido cheio de conflitos, vive uma relação extra conjugal com Alessandra e tem como confidente e melhor amiga Jennifer. Em uma noite de comemoração de mais um ano de sucesso de seu ultimo trabalho elas se empolgam além da conta e lembranças dessa noite mudará algo entre elas...
1. Chapter 1

_"__Que o medo da solidão se afaste. Que o convívio comigo mesmo se torne menos suportável. Que o espelho reflita em meu rosto, o doce sorriso que eu me lembro de ter dado na infância. Porque metade de mim é lembrança do que fui e a outra metade eu não sei..."_

_(Oswaldo Montenegro)_

Capitulo 1

Olhei para a tela do celular e uma mensagem dela me fez sentir um arrepio... Será que ainda sentia algo? Aquilo me fez voltar a alguns meses atrás...

"Senti suas mãos tomando posse irrefreável do meu corpo...dizendo que eu era sua - Laninha olha o que eu causo em você meu amor...ela te faz sentir o mesmo? Ela faz seu corpo reagir a cada toque?- sentia minha pele queimar sempre que nossos corpos se encontravam, seus lábios me sugavam , lambiam e me mordiscavam pescoço, colo, enquanto uma mão segurava minha nuca a outra descia explorando um caminho já conhecido...se eu estava tentando não ceder? Isso deixou de ser pensado quando minha umidade me denunciou... - Ahh amor, como você sempre está pronta pra mim- senti seus dedos escorregarem para dentro de minha gruta quente e encharcada que latejava anunciando um gozo proeminente de seus toques ousados e sua língua brincando nos meus mamilos... Nos amamos ali mesmo...na sala caindo sobre o tapete que comprei pra ela na época que estava gravando em Vancouver...nossos olhos se encontraram em uma fração de segundos eu vi neles algo além do desejo...suas pupilas dilatadas denunciavam sentimentos, e meu reflexo em seus olhos me fez perceber que sim...inevitavelmente sempre seria dela..."

- Lana querida vamos chegar atrasados, na sua premiação... falou um Fred inquieto soando por debaixo do braço.

Fred e eu éramos casados há 8 anos, ele era um bom marido, porém ausente, o que contribuiu pra que ela sempre retornasse a minha vida...

- Estou indo amor, vim apenas buscar meu celular que havia esquecido...

- Desculpa não poder ficar pra comemorar com você meu amor, mas preciso fazer essa viagem... Vou lhe deixar lá e então vou para o aeroporto.

- Tudo bem, eu compreendo- era sempre assim... Estava acostumada a não ter o Fred por perto, isso já não me incomodava; entretanto aquela mensagem de Alessandra dizendo que sentia minha falta, isso sim estava mexendo comigo. Alessandra e eu tivemos uma relação por muito tempo, mas a sua inconstância e insegurança, seus ciúmes exagerados minaram nossa relação e me jogaram para os braços de Frederico Di Blasio meu atual marido. Passamos algum tempo sem nos vermos, mas o que sentíamos ainda era muito forte e nos tornamos amantes desde então...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

No caminho para a Premiação os pensamentos de Lana ainda estavam longe...lembranças de momentosde sua ex amante ainda perduravam e lhe confundiam...

- Como você pretende me matar?

Alex quase se agarrou ao teto do quarto.

Antes que pudesse assimilar o que acontecia, sentiu o abraço, o cheiro e o contato com o calor do corpo de sua amada.

- Você está melhor agora? - Lana sentia as batidas aceleradas do coração.

- Quando eu ressuscitar, a gente conversa...

- Não sou necrófila...como faço para ressusci...- sua boca fora voluptuosamente ocupada.

- ...nunca ...ouviu ...falar em... respiração ...boca-à-boca, ?

- ...acho que preciso de aulas práticas...

Ambas estavam em seus limites. Era difícil ser gentil e ceder espaços. Queriam ocupar todos os espaços, ao mesmo tempo.

Quem sofreu com a fúria de ambas foi o pijama que cobria Alex

Suas sensações pareciam que realmente estavam em comunhão. Lana não deu tempo para Alex pensar. Guiando sua mão, a fez tocá-la no ponto mais sensível do seu corpo e, da mesma forma, dirigiu-se ao centro do corpo de Alex. As duas estremeceram e deixaram claro que o momento não era de romantismo, nem de brincadeiras. Era algo puramente físico.

Lana ficou sobre Alex, com a mão livre, apoiava-se no colchão, com a preocupação de não sufocar sua amante com seu peso. Alex, abrira generosamente suas pernas, permitindo o acesso que queria, enquanto agarrava Lana pela cintura. Foi tudo muito rápido. Com a urgência que a distância impusera.

Em poucos minutos, estavam convulsionando os corpos, cada qual perdida em seu próprio gozo. Com a pressão de Alex puxando-a e trêmula pelo orgasmo, Lana deixou-se cair sobre o corpo menor. As pernas entrelaçadas, sentiam a respiração, uma da outra, em seus rostos. Alex encaminhou seus dedos para os lábios de Lana, ainda que não pudesse enxergá-los. Ela fez o mesmo. Saboreavam em seus dedos o cheiro da saudade, o gosto que sentiam mesmo à distância. Beijaram-se e, desta vez, queriam continuar com a diversão.

O quarto estava realmente muito escuro e elas se guiavam cegamente por seu caminhos. Lana tateou em busca do abajur. Ela queria ver o rosto de Alex. Seus braços se alongaram por sobre a cabeça de sua amada, que aproveitou para sugar um dos seios. A morena soltou um gemido, enquanto sua coxa se movia involuntariamente, atingindo o sexo de Alex. Por um momento, a necessidade de luz foi esquecida.

- Esquece...não sei... pifou tudo...

A outra não perdia tempo. A escuridão propiciava surpresas e a lambida em sua axila, fez Lana arrepiar-se, afastando o corpo.

- Hum...eu quero ver você...

Passando um braço por sob a outra axila, Alex forçava o corpo de Lana para baixo. Sentindo que passava por seu rosto, a morena deixou a língua traçar caminhos pelos contornos alcançados, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia os dentes de sua amada em seus ombros, tomando o lugar das mãos, que agora vagavam pela extensão das costas e se detinham firmemente nas faces firmes da bunda desta. Seus seios se tocavam e elas podiam sentir a rigidez mútua.

- Lana..sua língua...em minhas ...- antes que pudesse terminar, a mensagem fora prontamente interpretada e a morena estava literalmente engolindo os seios com os quais vinha sonhando ultimamente.

Apesar do clima que a escuridão criava, a morena queria ver sua amada. Tinha fantasiado com o olhar de entrega nos belos olhos . Aquele olhar que lhe dava a sensação de estar recebendo o mais precioso de todos os presentes divinos.

Num único gesto, segurou Alex firmemente, trazendo-a por sobre seu corpo; ao mesmo tempo em que, com um tapa, acendeu o abajur.

Ambas piscaram, para poderem se adaptar a luminosidade. Então, os olhos se encontraram e a energia emanada reacendeu a paixão.

Mesmo com a mudança de posição, Alex manteve o controle da situação e sugava entre os seios de Lana, lambendo as laterais, fazendo a língua desenhar círculos, sem tocar os mamilos. Sabia que isto enlouquecia sua parceira, que nesta altura, estava totalmente entregue.

A posição era incômoda, pois estavam atravessadas na cama, um pouco estreita . Porém, tal situação, deixava Alex com livre acesso ao pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que os seios da morena ficavam mais empinados e os mamilos rijos eram um convite para os olhos e bocas ávidos.

Lana sentia o centro do corpo transbordando. Sentia-se desesperadamente quente. Fortes contrações atingiam seu clitóris, o que a fez esfregar as pernas, tentando aliviar um pouco. Percebendo o gesto, as mãos de Alex deslizaram por toda a lateral do corpo e forçaram a abertura das coxas fortes. Com mais facilidade, dedos escorregaram pela carne molhada e detiveram-se no delicado, mas rígido, ponto de prazer.

A morena não só gemeu, como também lançou o quadril pra frente e deixou a cabeça pender fora dos limites da cama. O movimento se repetiu ao sentir os dedos de Alex penetrando seu corpo. E novamente, quando outro dedo preencheu seu ânus.

Percebendo o desconforto da posição, Alex escorregou seu corpo por entre as pernas da morena, ao mesmo tempo em que a puxava para o centro da cama, arrancando os lençóis, uma vez que as mãos de Lana estavam agarradas a eles.

- Melhor agora...

- ...não...não...

- ...vamos melhorar então...

- ...não...sim...não pare...- foi a resposta mal articulada.

Com as pernas sobre seus ombros, a visão que alex tinha era o mais belo ser que jamais imaginara ter, totalmente largado e aguardando o que quer que ela quisesse fazer. Isto a enlouquecia. A única hora na qual achava que podia ser tudo o que aquela mulher merecia. A hora na qual se sentia mais poderosa, menos dependente, mais capaz de realizar o feito mais importante: dar prazer para aquele ser que era a sua própria força.

Ao mergulhar por entre os caminhos úmidos e macios, pensava no seu prazer também, pois isto era ele. Isto a alimentava. Esfregava seu rosto e sentia todos os seus músculos recebendo a força, a energia, a própria essência da vida da mulher que amava. Cada palavra desconexa, cada impulso do corpo, cada descontrole e arremetidas bruscas do corpo sob sua língua, a faziam saber que estava tornado-se alvo de sua própria tortura. Fazia-se forte para sustentar a força que Lana não mais conseguia controlar. Enquanto uma das mãos mantinha firmemente o corpo da doutora contra a cama, a outra buscava satisfazer seu próprio desejo. Alternando os dedos, ora dentro da morena ora em si mesma, misturava seus sentimentos liquefeitos.

Percebendo que estava próxima de gozar, Lana ergueu a cabeça para olhar nos olhos. Pôde ver a forma ávida como sua amada a possuía. Pôde ver Alessandra também perdida em sua própria satisfação. Mas, não via sua luz. Queria ver os olhos...

- Abra os olhos...por favor...

Alexandra parecia não ouvir.

- ...não vou ... - Lana esforçava-se para retardar o orgasmo, querendo que Alex abrisse os olhos.

Alexandra podia sentir sob sua língua o pulsar, o gozo vindo para a morena. Conhecia os movimentos.

- ...agüentar...

Por segundos, olhos mel prenderam e transfixaram os castanh6s mais intensos e flamejantes somente imaginados. Fora um dos momentos mais mágico e alucinante.

Sobre o corpo trêmulo da atriz, Alex atingiu seu orgasmo, enterrando seu rosto nos pelos negros, úmidos e com o cheiro da sua amada. A respiração de Alex fez Lana soltar um gemido.

Recuperando-se, Lana puxou sua amante, fazendo o corpo dela deslizar completamente sobre o seu e a olhou novamente. Demoradamente. Sorriu, iluminada pelo sorriso de Alex

- Como vai você?

- Pensei que não fosse me cumprimentar direito!

Após um longo beijo, Lana decidiu que ainda não tinha acabado. Ainda não dera o que queria dar à Alex.

- Vire-se!

Mesmo sentindo o peso de Lana sobre seu corpo, Alexandra não acreditava que a tinha ali, ao seu lado.

Maluquice total!

Sentia o seu próprio cheiro nos cabelos de Lana. Não fora somente a saudade, mas o que a atriz queria que transformou o reencontro em algo selvagem.

Alex pensava como era engraçada a forma como faziam amor. Ambas queriam dar muito mais do que receber, mas recebiam muito mais do que imaginavam poder suportar. Era uma competição involuntária e sem adversários, pois estavam do mesmo lado.

Quando ela pensava estar dando tudo para Lana, via-se preenchida de um prazer tão inexplicável, de uma embriaguez e tortura proporcional ao que ela quisesse entregar. Então, precisava do controle para não se deixar vencer pelo egoísmo. Quando o corpo moreno, de formas perfeitas, grande e forte começava a se tornar quase líquido sob seus toques, o auge era atingido; a partir daí, ela, Alex a, alimentava-se daquela energia e transbordava a sua própria.

Sabia que o mesmo ocorria com Lana. Mas, ao contrário, a morena a reverenciava. Fazia-a se sentir como uma divindade. No começo, chegara a ficar constrangida com a forma como Lana a olhava durante e após o gozo; como um discípulo que, após a oferenda, quer ter uma prova de que suas preces alcançaram seu deus. O olhar era perscrutador. As mãos ganhavam a precisão e tateavam o corpo de formas menores, mas insinuantes, generosas, também forte, com toques que queriam diagnosticar o que Alex sentia.

Alex preferia que Lana gozasse antes ou durante suas entregas, pois quando alternavam, a atriz, mesmo após ter deixado a amante totalmente extasiada e exaurida, mantinha-se tensa enquanto não olhasse nos olhos e sentisse neles o sinal, a aprovação. Somente quando extenuada por seu gozo, Lana relaxava e se permitia encontrar em si, os sinais que buscava, pois sabia que sua saciedade também era uma forma de dar para sua mulher o que ela queria.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

- Amor, Amor... Fred chamava por Lana que se encontrava perdida em suas lembranças...

-ãhn é oi amor, desculpa, estava distraída... - Lana desculpou se meio sem jeito, suas lembranças sobre os seus momentos com Alex iam e vinham em sua mente cada vez mais constante... Sentia sua falta sim, mas resolveu se afastar e lutar pelo seu casamento. Precisava desabafar, precisava de um colo, precisava se livrar das lembranças...

- Sim percebi... Chegamos.—Em que estava pensando? Fred perguntou me sem desviar os olhos da direção.

Ele era bem concentrado, metódico, correto demais.

- Nada demais, estava apenas pensando em ir visitar minha família. – não menti, eu realmente pensei nisso algumas horas antes da mensagem de Alex. O que me trouxe essas lembranças.

- Temos que contornar os fotógrafos senão você não entra hoje no teatro. A propósito, Morrison estará também nesse evento? -inquiriu de forma mais natural possível.

- Sim, Claro. O cast inteiro- respondi. Porquê?

- Nada não apenas curiosidade, você já leu o que falam de vocês duas? Sabe que depois dos tts "fofos" de vocês e os malditos suéteres Valentino a imprensa e seus fãs de sapatão não sossegam e me enchem o tempo todo me perguntando a respeito.

-Não deveria se preocupar com isso. São apenas coisas de fãs. Inclusive adoro a criatividade deles. Outro dia estava lendo uma daquelas histórias que você ficou enciumado. Fanfics eu acho que é esse o nome.

- Bem, eu só acho que vocês duas deveriam se afastar um pouco, já vou boa sorte e me desculpe novamente,não posso me atrasar, meu vôo sai em uma hora. Quando chegar ao Hotel eu ligo pra você amorzinho...

Fred me deu um beijo que em nada me lembra dos beijos de Alex, tão cheio de paixão e entrega desejo, lascívia, carinho e posse... Os beijos de Fred não eram ruins, só não me despertava excitação; são sempre frios, sem vida, sem pegada...

- Sem problema amor, boa viagem... Despedi-me, sai do carro e imediatamente flashes de todas as partes me cegaram as vistas, eram tantas máquinas, tantas pessoas em volta, fãs, artistas no geral, jornalistas, etc...

Alguns se aproximavam e parei pra tirar algumas fotos, estava distraída respondendo algumas perguntas quando vi um outro movimento e o alvo nada mais que minha amiga Jeny... Ela realmente chamava atenção, linda, postura confiante, sorriso perfeito, e aqueles olhos tão verdes quanto uma esmeralda que faz você se perder neles...Jeny e eu nos tornamos amigas nas gravações da série, e incrível como havia cumplicidade e carinho entre nós...Acho que isso de certa forma transbordou em nossas personagens que diga o fandon Swanqueen rsrs uma química entre nós duas era evidente, não era a toa que ela tornou se minha melhor amiga. Jeny sabia que meu casamento afundava e que parte da culpa era minha, pois não conseguia me desvencilhar de Alex e inclusive já me deu muitos conselhos, apesar de não compreender muito sobre relações homoafetivas, Jeny dizia que eu tinha que ser feliz.

JHENY

Cheguei pra mais uma premiação da série, que além das minhas expectativas iam de vento em polpa... Não fui indicada, mas Lana sim, e iria prestigiar minha amiga claro. E nossa como ela está linda! Assim que cheguei os fotógrafos me cercaram, no entanto pude ver ao longe aquela que sempre é o centro das atenções, a verdadeira Queen, sim porque essa mulher é uma rainha, Lana estava deslumbrante com um vestido preto com um decote discreto, uma abertura nas costas que iam ate a cintura, cabelos presos só de um lado dando destaque as argolas de ouro branco, salto e uma pequena pulseira na mão que ...oh meu deus é a pulseira que dei pra ela.

Ultimamente venho sentido algo muito forte, nossa amizade sempre foi cheia de carisma, cumplicidade, intensa. Entretanto sentia cada vez mais forte a necessidade de estar com a Lana, com a pausa nas gravações estamos distantes uma da outra...e apenas nos falamos por telefone e skipe,,, mas...preciso sentir aquele arrepio que me da quando ela fala bem perto de mim, aquela mania dela falar pegando, abraçando, passando a mão que me faz gritar interiormente...eu precisava disso...

- Amigaaaaa! Que bommm que conseguimos enfim entrar rsrs vamos nos sentar - Lana era sempre assim, escandalosa animada e falante, ao me ver foi logo me puxando pra entrar e não faltaram abraços de urso, que me arrepiaram todinha...era aquele abraço que eu sentia falta.

- Claro, achei que não conseguiria nunca, rsrs pois por onde você passa o tumulto é garantido. Disse uma Jeny divertida com a situação

- E você não fica atrás, está deslumbrante com esse vestido vermelho, definitivamente vermelho é a sua cor. Você fica incrivelmente sexy nele- Lana falou baixinho no ouvido de Jeny causando arrepios na loira e um latejar em seu sexo.

Jeny enrusbeceu, era notório e Lana soltou uma gargalhada divertida ao notar a feição rubra da loira...

- Vejo que usa a pulseira que lhe dei- tentou Jeny mudar de assunto antes que algo mais a entregasse.

- Sim, sim ela é perfeita e amei de verdade, tens bom gosto...ah lembrando que daqui tem saideira numa boate aqui próximo preciso me divertir hoje e esquecer os problemas Jen.

- Ainda seu problema com Alex?- Jen perguntava meio desanimada, sabia que a morena vivia um caso extra conjugal com uma antiga namorada, muitas vezes deu forcas pra Lana esquecer esse casamento de aparências e ser feliz com quem ela ama, no entanto ultimamente esse assunto tem a incomodado bastante, será ciúmes? Não, não podia sentir esse tipo de ciúmes de sua melhor amiga, porque era isso que elas eram. Melhores amigas.

- Sim... tenho pensado demais nela, e na ultima vez que ficamos, foi tão perfeito! Nos amamos com vontade, fúria, como se fosse a ultima vez...

- Você precisa se resolver minha amiga, mas pode sempre contar comigo ok? - falava uma Jen insegura de suas palavras, porém precisava dar apoio a sua amiga amada..

- Ok, por isso que te amo minha amiga, sei que posso ter seu colo. Lana abraçou Jen e pousou sua cabeça no colo da amiga, e não percebeu centenas de flashes na direção das duas.

ALEX

Não muito distante dali Alex estava perdida em seus pensamentos e nas lembranças da ultima vez que amara Lana

- É um ciclo. – Alex pensou em voz alta.

- Não...sou eu...- Lana resmungou, meio adormecida, puxando Alex para mais perto.

Relutante entre satisfazer suas necessidades fisiológicas e permanecer satisfazendo sua amada, Alex achou prudente optar pela primeira e tentou afastar o corpo quente e protetor que a cobria.

- Não...- Lana prendeu o pulso de Alex

- ...Laninha amor faz muito tempo que eu não molho a cama...

- ...mentirosa...

- ...não desta maneira...solta. Preciso ir mesmo!

Enquanto Alex corria para o banheiro, Lana preguiçosamente, virou-se de barriga para cima, permanecendo de olhos fechados. Algum tempo depois, sentia os pelos roçando a pele de seu estômago, as coxas prendendo a lateral de seu corpo. Com toda a confiança e sentimento de pertencerem-se uma a outra, a moena puxou o corpo sobre o seu, encaixando as coxas rígidas por sobre seus braços. Ao abrir os olhos, tinha a visão dos pelos morenos a sua frente. Subindo os olhos, escalava com o olhar o torso perfeito: o abdômen plano, liso; os seios generosos e o vale entre eles. As mãos perseguiram o mesmo caminho e detiveram-se no rosto, quando os olhos novamente se cruzaram. Apoiando-se na parede, Alex ergueu e trouxe o corpo um pouco mais para frente. Foi recepcionada pela respiração ofegante e a ponta quente e úmida do que seria o mais perfeito instrumento de tortura da morena: sua língua. Era mágica, perfeita, hábil, harmonizava-se com os lábios, que beijavam, sugavam e sumiam entre a cavidade de seu corpo.

Alexandra sugou e chupou, um a um, os dedos de Lana que, sem perda de tempo, mergulhou-os em seu próprio corpo.

- ...vamos...

Lana sabia que não conseguiria manter a atenção em Alex, se continuasse buscando seu próprio gozo.

- vem...atrás...- Alex balbuciava.

Sem pensar, enfiou um dedo bruscamente no ânus, que opôs resistência e fez Alex quase sufocar Lana com a arremetida que seu corpo deu. Um segundo dedo foi introduzido, desta vez com melhor recepção.

Querendo preenchê-la completamente, Lana enfiou sua língua profundamente dentro de Alex, enquanto seus dedos estavam fincados, trabalhando o outro orifício. Rapidamente, sem perder o ritmo,Alex dava atenção ao seu ultra-sensível clitóris. Por um momento, pensou que estava sendo egoísta. Mas, desistiu de atitudes nobres, quando seu corpo, não agüentando a carga de sensações, entrou em convulsões. Seus gemidos, viraram verdadeiros urros e ela só pode pensar que se não parasse, mataria Lana, pelo frenesi de seus movimentos. Sabia que tinha que parar, mas não conseguia.

Por sua vez, Lana tentava manter-se consciente e saborear cada gota, cada impulso, cada palavra vindos de algum lugar do corpo sobre o estava descontrolada. Lana sabia que seu pedido desesperado para que parasse era apenas um incentivo para continuar. Para manter um pouco de controle e continuar respirando, Lana teve que retirar seus dedos do nicho onde se acomodavam e firmemente suportar as arremetidas de Alex.

Aos poucos, ainda com a testa encostada na parede, ela abriu os olhos. Recompôs-se um pouco, mas sabia que tinha uma mulher totalmente acessa e quente, querendo ser saciada, pulsando sob seu corpo.

Foi escorregando por sobre Lana, que abria as pernas, demonstrando que precisava recebê-la. Encaixou seu corpo entre as coxas. Quando seus sexos se tocaram, iniciou um movimento ritmado, enfiando aos poucos os dedos dentro da abertura úmida, quente e gulosa; fazendo com que parte da palma da mão esfregasse a sensível região ao redor da fenda. A outra mão brincava com o mamilo rijo, enquanto sua boca saboreava o outro seio.

- Alex...Deus...é bom...

- Eu sou melhor.

Com o peso do corpo sobre seu punho, Alex dava arremetidas ritmadas, intensificando o vai-e-vem, alternando com massagens leves do polegar sobre o clitóris totalmente avolumado.

- ...meus seios...mas forte...morde...

Era um pedido diferente. Nunca haviam excedido em dores físicas. Alex ficou excitada, mas temerosa.

- ...tem certeza?

- Tenho...forte...suga...

A primeira investida dos dentes de Alex, ainda receosa, nos seios da morena, fizeram-na arquear as costas e empurrar o corpo contra os dedos da amante, que penetraram com mais força e fizeram o polegar bater contra o ponto sensível em seu sexo, alçando Lana ao delírio. Percebendo o que causara, Alex não perdeu tempo e torturou a carne morena, o aro mais escuro e delicado, mordendo com propriedade o bico rijo em sua boca.

- ...assim...o outro...

De repente, Alex se deu conta de que a morena estava orquestrando seu prazer. Isto também era novo. Era bom. Era extremamente excitante ouvir a voz, quase um ronronar, ditando os prazeres. Por vezes, Alex pensara em como não se deixar ser repetitiva.

Agora, Alex também se esfregava na parte da mão que penetrava Lana. Largando por um segundo o seio de Lana, acomodou seu próprio sexo sobre sua mão, mudando o ritmo da penetração. Em pouco tempo, estavam gemendo e ofegantes. Lana entrelaçara suas pernas sobre a bunda de Alex. Com o novo movimento, sentia os mamilos rijos esfregando-se em suas costelas, uma vez que prendia o corpo da sua mulher contra o seu, num forte abraço. Alternando as mãos, Alex interrompeu rapidamente o movimento, retomando-os ao mesmo tempo em que Lana tentava alcançar, por trás, sua abertura. Segurando a mão da morena, sugou os dedos, a palma da mão, o punho e então a encaminhou para seu centro excitantemente molhado, transbordante.

Devidamente preenchidas, intensificaram o ritmo, buscando, em vão, sincronismos. Lana estava muito, mas muito próxima. Seu corpo não obedecia ao ritmo deAlex, mas impusera o seu próprio, selvagem.

- ...mais fundo...mais rápido...deuses...

Alex já não movia mais, apenas sustentava os impulsos do corpo. Aquilo a deixava literalmente encantada. Num gesto completamente egoísta, mas totalmente desculpável, Lana retirou sua mão do corpo de Alex e agarrou-se à cabeceira da cama, quando seu corpo começou freneticamente a engolir os dedos da pequena mão, prendendo-os nas contrações das paredes de seu interior. Num golpe de misericórdia, Alex pressionou e massageou vigorosamente o clitóris, libertando totalmente o corpo tenso. O corpo moreno parecia um mar bravio, com ondas contínuas e intensas. Os braços da atriz caíram pesadamente paralelos aos corpos suados. Com as duas mãos segurando o rosto suado, a amante beijou os olhos, o nariz, o contorno dos lábios. Então, segurando uma das mãos de Lana, a guiou para o centro de seu corpo.

- Alex estou exausta...não sei se vou ...

- Silêncio. Não faça nada. Eu farei tudo. Seja minha ...

- ...como sempre...só prá você...

- ...só prá nós.

Literalmente cavalgando na mão de Lana, Alex fez a morena presenciar seu prazer. Seu mais simples e íntimo prazer. Ao som de seu nome.

Relaxadas, deitaram abraçadas, frente a frente, olhos nos olhos. Dormiram, apesar da tarde que estava iniciando.

Pensava em todos os nossos momentos...faz seis meses que não a via...não respondia suas mensagens, não lhe retornava e ainda a evitava. Ultimamente só a via d soslaio, a escondidas como uma espiã. E sempre com a loira amiguinha de gravações. Mandei uma mensagem de texto parabenizando a pela premiação de hoje. A imprensa toda fala de seu sucesso.


	4. Chapter 4

Entre amigas

Quando encontrei Lana , perdi o fôlego. Os cabelos estavam trançados e os olhos mel estavam transbordando sensualidade. Era uma deusa grega, "a deusa da caça ou ..do amor"

Obedeci a ordem, pois não fora um convite.

- vamos ?

Paramos na porta de um clube. Conhecia tais lugares, chamados de alternativos, onde todo tipo de pessoas marcavam presenças. Fomos recepcionadas muito bem e Lana pareceu ser conhecida.

Até me acostumar a pouca luz e à música alta, demorei um pouco. Depois pude ver a pista de dança, as gaiolas, rapazes em trajes mínimos dançando com garotas seminuas. Lana, tinha se dispersado com a meghan, não estava comigo. Sem ela, comecei a circular pelo ambiente lotado. O calor era intenso e não havia como não tocar naqueles corpos suados e em êxtase. Uma amiga me falara dos tais "dark-room" e, sem me dar conta, entrei em um deles. Era uma verdadeira orgia. Sexo feito abertamente. Homens com homens, mulheres se beijando, casais em atos explícitos. Fiquei pensando o que Lana pensaria de estar em um lugar como este. Estava tão admirada, que fui literalmente agarrada e beijada por um estranho, que se esfregava em mim, bastante excitado. Senti sua força me empurrando para o sofá, quando ele foi segurado pelo braço. Era Lana. Sem reagir, ele se afastou, agarrando um cara que vinha entrando.

Ela me levou para a pista de dança. Deu-me algo para beber. Nunca fora de bebidas alcoólicas.

- É um coquetel bem energizante. Beba sem preocupação.

Bem, em pouco tempo estava zonza, mas bem. Via Lana ser assediada por homens e mulheres. Pensei, por um segundo, tê-la visto beijando uma delas. Mas a luz era pouca. Então começou a tocar uma música que eu gostava e sempre achei que era própria para excitar, deixar o desejo a flor-da-pele. Então olhei com muito desejo para Lana. Ali, naquele ambiente que fervilhava e emanava sexo e desejo, não pude me conter. Nem eu sabia que dançava daquele jeito.

Apesar da diferença de altura, me vi dançando com uma mulher muito atraente, mas não tirava os olhos de Lana, que apenas ficara parada na pista, com sua figura negra e imponente, a nos observar. Sentia o corpo da estranha em cada parte do meu, mas eram os olhos de Lana que percorriam meu corpo. Era excitante. Desviei de seus beijos e quando ela pareceu insistente, aconteceu. Sem muito esforço, Lana a substitui. Começamos a dançar juntas. Estávamos com partes de nossos corpos expostos pela pouca roupa e assim nos sentíamos, esfregando pele contra pele. O contato visual era o suficiente para sabermos o que queríamos. Nos beijamos avidamente. Nunca havia me sentido daquela forma, livre.

Lana

Freqüentava com certa regularidade um clube noturno GLS. Era bem ousado e eu me sentia bem entre aquelas pessoas. Era muito excitante ver a sensualidade e os riscos que aquelas pessoas corriam por uma dose de calor e prazer. Certa vez, deixara-me ser "explorada" no dark-room. Foi delirante não saber quem era a pessoa que me excitava e levava ao prazer.

Pensando nisto, imaginei tudo. Fiz a cena e deu tudo muito certo.

Queria ver a jen se revelar. Naquele ambiente seria difícil manter o controle. Embora sentisse que algo estava faiscando entre nós, queria ter certeza se teríamos coragem.

Jen fizera tudo exatamente como imaginara. A curiosidade peculiar a ela, levou-a a ver tudo com gula de conhecimento. Ela era uma experimentadora, tal qual eu já o fora.

Fiquei de longe, observando-a. Incitei os caras a se aproximarem dela. Entreguei-me a um beijo sensual com uma velha conhecida, para provocá-la. Então vi o desejo e a luxúria naqueles olhos verdes sempre tão inocentes. Foi incendiário. Vê-la se esfregando no corpo da outra mulher sem oferecer resistência fez meu sangue bombear mais rapidamente. Quando toquei seu corpo, senti descargas elétricas diretas em meu sexo. Estava em êxtase. Nos beijamos sem qualquer receio. Foi alucinante.

Narrador

Ainda que cheias de desejo, permaneceram lá por mais algum tempo. Não foram para casa, foram para um hotel . Não sabiam quem _**estava mais ansiosa. Jmo levava vantagem pela estatura mais privilegiada, mas Lana era forte também. Porém, fora facilmente colocada sobre uma dessas banquetas de bar e pode ficar no mesmo nível de Jmo Olharam-se fixamente enquanto sentiam suas línguas se tocando. Estavam nuas e Lana abriu sua pernas, permitindo que Jmo se encaixasse no espaço entre sua coxas. Rapidamente, prendeu a morena, ao mesmo tempo em que buscava os seios firmes e tão imponentes. Nunca amara uma mulher antes, mas sabia que era aquilo que ela própria queria. Jmo tocava Lana da maneira como queria ser tocada. **_

Sem muito esforço e no calor do ato, Jmo sem sair do laço, levou Lana para cama. Ou melhor, tentou, pois arqueou com a mordida da morena em seu ombro, seguida de uma sucção em sei seios. Caíram desajeitadamente em um sofá e dele para o chão. Lana estava por cima. Jmo estava com muita vontade, mas Lana não ficava em desvantagem. Que fome. Por um momento, Lana se rendeu e deixou-se ser invadida da forma e como a loirinha queria. Delirou. Gemeu, falou coisas desconexas, gritou o nome de Jennifer.

Mas era uma guerreira e não estava vencida. Com um leve toque, afastou A loira e a provocou, chamando-a para cama. Via o corpo nu da sua "amiga" e queria mais e mais a mulher que a levara à loucura. Mais, queria que ela também perdesse completamente a noção do que era a vida antes de ser amada por ela. Não sobraria um milímetro de pele sobre aquele corpo que não seria explorado. E assim foi. Horas de prazer, alternadas na satisfação de ambas.

Lana nunca pensou que estaria de volta ao prazer e ao amor através das mãos de uma mulher depois de Alex, ainda que hábil como poucas mulheres. Dormiram vencidas pelo cansaço, abraçadas como pessoas que nunca estiveram separadas.

Foi despertada de uma maneira que há muito não experimentava. Sentia o prazer percorrendo-lhe o corpo e afagou os cabelos loiros, erguendo-se sobre o cotovelos para encontrar olhos verdes maliciosos e cheios de desejos, sem que Jmo parasse o que fazia. E era maravilhoso o que ela fazia. Lana apenas pode largar-se na cama e se entregar aos espasmos que lhe percorreram o corpo antes do gozo. Sem muita dificuldade, puxou a, fazendo o corpo dela deslizar por toda a extensão do seu, até seus lábios se encontrarem. O atrito dos corpos suados. Lana selara o momento com seu beijo característico: uma forte sucção nos lábios inferiores e a mordida, com o gosto do sangue. Pensou que assustaria jmo, mas teve a mesma atitude de volta.

- Vai, diz.

- O quê?

- Você sabe. Eu sei e vou dizer, mesmo que você não diga: eu estou louca por você. Lana riu com muita satisfação.

- Nunca mais quero pensar em amor e prazer, se não for com você. - Jmo continuou - Eu pensei que conhecia o prazer, o amor, a vida...

- Calma. Você tem muita participação nesta minha... performance. Não posso ficar com todos os louros. Melhor dizendo, eu só quero uma loirinha...

- Gracinha, você! Fala.

- Que eu te amo? Precisa mesmo? Bem, não sei... - Lana pensou e Jen percebeu que não era o momento. Se amaram mais durante aquele dia, como se fosse o ultimo.

Saíram do hotel com a noite quase terminando.

Elas sabiam que na manhã seguinte o assunto seria elas. Dane - se...


	5. Chapter 5

Morrilla 5

Jmo e Lana seguiram suas vidas após aquele dia cheio de surpresas pra ambas. Di Blasio voltara de viagem e ambos estavam curtindo o fim de semana em família, já que era algo muito difícil ultimamente.

Lana como sempre estava absorta em pensamentos, enquanto Jack tentava chamar sua atenção com umas notas apresentando sua nova canção em homenagem á madrasta.

- Lana? - gostou?

- Oi? Como? Ah sim amei a canção. Parabéns vai ficar ótima.- respondi tentando mostrar animo ao garoto.

Alex havia me ligado essa manhã. Dissera que queria me ver, eu precisava realmente vê- la. Minha mente viaja com recordações da minha noite com a Jey. Como pude ir tão longe? Ela é minha melhor amiga. Confesso que foi maravilhoso tudo isso. Mas e os meus sentimentos sobre a Alex? E meu casamento? Lana, lana você está feito uma vadia, indo de cama em cama. Preciso ver Alex, se eu senti- la vou esquecer a noite com a Jey.

- Fred, amor, preciso ir. - falei demonstrando naturalidade.- Eddy me ligou temos que refazer algumas cenas. Vou passar o fim de semana no meu apê perto das gravações pra ser mais pratico.

- Mas, você disse que estaria de folga esse fim de semana. - falou muchoso.

- É, infelizmente são ossos do oficio. - dei um beijo rápido nele e nos meninos e fui embora.

Alex estava linda como sempre. Assim que me viu pulou em meus braços e me beijou intensamente.

- Que saudade! - falava de forma efusiva. - Pensei que a grande atriz tivesse esquecido de mim. Via você com a loira sempre achei que tivesse sido trocada. - falou fazendo bico.

- Também estava. E quanto a loira é a minha melhor amiga e você sabe disso. Ela e a Meghan são as únicas que sabem sobre nós duas e sempre estiveram comigo.

- Sei sim amor. Mas você não pode negar que a Jey tem uma quedinha por você, não é? - falava tentando me sondar...

Sexta-feira, Lana combinava com Alex que passariam o final de semana no apê dela.

Estavam deitadas, após uma das maratonas sexuais rotineiras.

- Trabalho ..

- Sim...- a atriz levantou os olhos de sobre o script que tinha no colo.

- Podemos fazer um jantar amanhã e convidar Jennifer e Meghan?

Os olhos mel não esboçaram reação alguma. Apenas pareciam indagar mais argumentos.

- Sabe...sei lá, elas são suas únicas amigas. E a Jennifer é praticamente nossa guardiã. Depois desses acontecimentos todos, fico sem graça de ficar impondo um relacionamento profissional o tempo todo.

- Se você quer saber algo sobre mim e Jennifer não precisa ter esse trabalho. Basta me perguntar. - a resposta não atendeu à pergunta de Alex, mas a deixou chocada, pois parecia haver rispidez no tom de Lana, o que a deixou sem reação.

- Nã... não! Lana, não é isso. – buscando espaço, foi até o banheiro.

Lana a seguiu com o olhar e permaneceu olhando até que ela voltasse.

- Deixa. Não precisa então. - e deitou, ligando a televisão.

A atriz sentiu que pegara pesado. Estava esperando que Alex questionasse algo desde o dia que contou sobre a festa de comemoração.

- Desculpa... Eu só tenho medo de perder você. - falou num tom quase inaudível.- por que não podemos ficar juntas? Lana, você é você é uma pessoa independente, bem-sucedida, culta e linda. Sabe que neste nosso país isto não faz muita diferença para disfarçar preconceitos.

- Você sabe que minha família jamais aceitaria. Já expliquei isto.

É Alex sabia da mesma ladainha de sempre... Porém, dessa vez sabia que era algo a mais...

A vida sexual entre elas estava cada vez mais morna.

Lana sabia que todas as vezes que buscava pelos carinhos de Alex, era a falta de Jey que tentava suprir. E, quando Alex intensificava os carinhos, buscando a lascívia do ato, a atriz se fechava, culpando-se por sentir o que o corpo ansiava obter da loira e amiga e não a paixão ou amor pela morena.

Experiente, Alex sabia que cada vez mais era difícil levar Lana ao orgasmo. Sentia que isto ocorria em momentos esparsos. Não queria pensar, mas pressentia que os poucos que Lana conseguia atingir, não eram provocados por ela. A morena sempre soube que a atriz não era o tipo de amante com a qual estava acostumada; porém, tais amantes eram profissionais ou sem qualquer compromisso. Ao se apaixonar por Lana, sabia que as coisas tenderiam mais à brandura e até se surpreendera ao sentir que a atriz não era tão recatada e metódica no sexo. Porém, agora, as relações ficavam cada vez mais embaraçosas e, por vezes, interrompiam o ato, já que sabiam seria algo infrutífero.

Perspicaz, percebera que todos os encontros de Lana com Jennifer eram seguidos por um sexo mais fervoroso quando elas se reencontravam. Era cada vez mais perceptível que Lana estava apaixonada pela loira. Ela só não sabia o que ainda impedia a atriz de assumir.

Ao término do beijo, ao contrário do que Alex imaginava, que teria a Lana naquele momento, Ela realmente deitou e adormeceu.

Desde que tive aquela noite com Lana, eu não consigo tirá-la da cabeça. Sempre que nos encontramos sinto meu corpo todo reagir e parece que viro uma cometa descoordenada. Estamos nos vendo com maior frequência, e pra meu alivio ela pouco tem comentado sobre o relacionamento paralelo com Alex.

Lembrei que nesse fim de semana provavelmente estaria no seu apê de folga. Preciso só de um motivo pra vê- la. E já sei qual é.

Estava suando frio ao chegar na porta de seu apartamento. Toquei a campainha ainda nervosa quando meus olhos congelam na imagem de Lana somente de calcinha e sutiã pretos. " Deuses do olimpo" Essa mulher me tira de órbita.

Tento disfarçar o embaraço e ela me convida pra entrar. Esqueço por um momento o que fui fazer ali, quando ela vira de costas e contemplo aquela bunda perfeita. Imagens daquela noite voltam como turbilhão e meu coração dança frevo.

Ela coloca um roupão, me oferece um copo de água, o qual aceito sem delongas pois minha boca está seca.

Quando enfim começo a falar o motivo da minha visita, sinto meu mundo desabar ao ver Alex aparecer enrolada em um hobby.

"Claro sua idiota. Você esqueceu? Ela está de folga e quer está com a sua amante"

- Oi Morrison, tudo bem?- cumprimentou Alex amarrando o laço do hobby.

- Tudo sim, obrigada.- respondi sem jeito. - Bem, Lana. Eu vim só pra deixar esse script que você esqueceu. E como amanha não vou estar nas primeiras gravações eu trouxe logo a você, pois sei que precisará. Já vou indo por que Ava anda carente demais rsrs beijos.

- Obrigada! - espero que a próxima visita não seja de médico.- disse uma Lana brincalhona como sempre.

- Até amanhã e obrigada novamente.

Saí de lá com meu coração acelerado, apertado, e lágrimas ameaçavam cair. Aguentei entrei no carro, liguei e desabei em lágrimas.

Eu sabia que aquela noite não teria o mesmo significado pra ela como foi pra mim. Sabia que todas as vezes que olhávamos nos olhos da outra era apenas eu que via algo especial.

"Precisava sair dali... Precisava esquecer aquela noite... Precisava esquecer Lana Maria Parrilla..."


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Lana

Ver a Jey me trouxe uma confusão de sentimentos. Sempre acontecia quando nos encontrávamos. Eu sentia algo mais forte que não sabia explicar. Nossa amizade se tornou mais intensa e por mais que eu tente não lembrar daquela noite. As lembranças aparecem como furacão. Derrubando todas as minhas defesas que eu achava que estavam solidificadas e me fazendo pensar sobre minha relação confusa com Alex e meu casamento de aparência com o Di Blasio.

Alex ja havia percebido que minha relação com a Jey era muito além do profissional, mas não imaginava que essa amizade iria tão longe.

- Pelo visto a Morrison não gostou de ter me visto em seu apartamento. - falava Alex de forma despreocupada abrindo a geladeira procurando algo talvez pra comer.

- Por que pensas isso? Ela só deve ter ficado sem jeito em nos vermos em roupas intimas. - emendei.

- Não sei, tenho pra mim que ela nutre algo mais que amizade e relação profissional. Sei que ela ja nos ajudou muito, e por isso mesmo é um amor platônico muito forte. Tem certeza que não rolou nem uns amassos nas gravações? - insistia Alex tentando parecer tranquila.

- Para com isso. - repreendi já sem muita paciencia. - Já não basta o Fred e suas provocações? - Isso é um complô por acaso? - Vocês dois combinaram em me encher a paciencia?

Peguei as chaves do carro e sai sem saber nem pra onde iria. Só queria relaxar.

- Onde você vai? Lana, espera! - Alex viria atrás de mim de qualquer jeito. Então virei e disse:

- Me dê um tempo. Preciso refrescar a mente. Por favor não me siga.

Coloquei a chave na ignição e uma chuva de lágrimas desceu sem eu autorizar. Me sentia confusa, sufocada, cobrada. Rodei durante horas e quando percebi estava em frente ao apartamento da Jey. Ia sair do carro quando constatei que estava apenas de hobby.

Estacionei num canto e de lá poderia observar o movimento do prédio. Não queria voltar pra casa, nem pro meu apartamento. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer.

Liguei pra Meghan, ela disse que havia aproveitado o fim de semana de folga e estava na casa da sua irmã em outra cidade. Droga! Que desculpa eu uso pra ver a Jey? E como saio daqui vestida assim? Olhei de repente pelo retrovisor que a echarpe dela estava comigo. Bingo! Já tenho um escurecer um pouco e fui até o apartamento dela. A dúvida se eu batia ou não permaneceu por um bom tempo até eu cochilar...

Era uma cena até engraçada: Lana cochilando na porta do apartamento.

Jennifer ficou um bom tempo observando. Na verdade, admirando seu objeto de desejo. Jamais imaginara que Lana, a toda poderosa e sempre além das fraquezas humanas, pudesse tirar um cochilo em um corredor. Está certo que ela estava em pé, encostada na porta. O que era algo meio incomum, mas ainda era bem humano.

Os olhos mel se abriram. Perdidos, atordoados, desfocados, mas lindos como sempre.

- O que você faz aqui?" - as duas fizeram a mesma pergunta.

- Por sua informação , eu moro aqui, lembra? - 'merda, não era para ser uma tijolada".

Lana desviou o olhar e tirou da sacola a echarpe.

- Você deixou em casa hoje acho que na correria não percebeu.

- Ah...

Esticou o braço e, com sutileza, tocou as pontas do dedo que seguravam o tecido. Por um momento, confundiu a suavidade da pele com a seda da echarpe. Lana tremeu.

- Bem, é isto...

- Você poderia ter me entregue amanhã, não precisava se incomodar.

Sacudiu os ombros, num gesto de desdém.

- É...tem razão. Estou indo.

Silêncio. Jennifer obstruindo a passagem, Lana evitando contato. Olharam-se. Verde quer, mel não quer, verde não quer, mel quer, verde está cedendo, mel está pedindo...

- Quer entrar?

Um sorriso fez-se presente na face de Lana ao entrar no apartamento. Quantas recordações.

- Lembranças?

A voz de Jeny, trouxe a atriz repentinamente de volta, um tanto quanto surpresa pelo aspecto tão pessoal da pergunta. Se queria algo, deveria começar a ter respostas.

- É. Tenho boas recordações daquela noite e você nao?

A resposta seguida de uma pergunta de Lana fez Jeny perceber que, se quisesse ser dela, teria que saber ser paciente para obter respostas.

- Você se importa se eu tomar um banho? Acabei de chegar da academia e faltou água.

- Eu vou embora.

- Sua impaciência não permite esperar um banho? - "quer parar de agredir a mulher!".

Antes que Lana pudesse responder, a loira foi para o banheiro. Em poucos minutos, ressurgiu, enrolada na toalha, os cabelos loiros pingando, as gotas escorrendo pelas costas. Lana estava tentando manter o olhar afastado, enquanto jennifer desfilava naturalmente, escolhendo suas peças de roupas. Diga-se de passagem, mínimas. Depois, sumiu atrás do biombo.

Lana esforçava-se para não ser indiscreta, mas também tentava ver algo por entre as treliças do artefato.

- Hum, hum...onde pego água?

- Na cozinha, não tem como errar.

Quando saiu da cozinha, surpreendeu Jeny em suas lingerie, procurando algo no maleiro do guarda-roupas. Para alcançar o que queria, ficou nas ponta dos dedos, o que fez seus músculos todos se flexionarem. Estava perfeita. As costas maravilhosas, musculosas, os braços bem torneados, a bunda firme, as coxas tão sólidas. O copo com a água ficou parado a meio caminho da boca entreaberta, para logo em seguida ser esvaziado de uma vez só.

- Você estava com sede! - o comentário foi divertido, pareceu inocente...seria?

Jheny foi novamente para trás do biombo e quando voltou, Lana imaginava porque colocar algo sobre a lingerie, se estava com tão pouca roupa. Um top, um shorts mínimo e os pés descalços.

Depois que conseguiu se acostumar com a visão, Lana e Jeny conversaram. Riram também. Comeram comida chinesa de um fast-food e se despediram como amigas.

Lana falara pouco, mas o suficiente para demonstrar que estava aberta. Jennifer perguntou muito, mas cobrou poucas respostas, para demonstrar que poderia ser paciente.

Entre as conversas, vez ou outra, a temperatura se elevava. Um toque aqui, uma mão ali, o cabelo que caía na testa e era afastado num gesto carinhoso e por aí vai. Era incrível como a coordenação motora das duas sofrera um surto de deficiência, pois sempre derramavam as bebidas, babavam os molhos, perdiam o equilíbrio e toda sorte de pretextos para se tocarem.

Estava ficando insuportável. Para ambas.


	7. Chapter 7

O dia estava lindo lá fora. Como não tivera noticias de Jeny sabia que a veria nas gravações. Estava em seu apartamento da época de solteira. Fred viajara novamente e não gostava de ficar sozinha na casa deles tão grande. Depois de vagar pela casa, ler e-mails , responder uns tt, a morena se acomodou a beira da piscina munida com seus livros. Decidira ler, nadar um pouco e depois ia ao shopping, almoçar e pegar um cineminha quem sabe.  
>Ou seja, essa era a vida antes de todas as alterações. Eram seus antigos costumes. As coisas que fazia e adorava. Coisas que a satisfazia. Encostou a cabeça no reclino da cadeira, fechou os olhos e viu Jennifer. Viu, sentiu, pressentiu. Ressentiu não poder tê-la.<br>Pegou o telefone.  
>- Oi.<br>- Lana?!  
>- Sim. Surpresa? - Achei que não nos falaríamos por um bom tempo.<br>- Ocupada?  
>- Não. Acabei de acordar. Estava vendo e-mails.<br>- Quer almoçar comigo?  
>- Tem certeza? Está tudo bem? - Sim. Quero falar com você. - Ok. Eu passo pra pegar você.<br>- Em uma hora pode ser?  
>- Acho que em uma hora e meia; ainda estou de pijama. - Ok. Beijos.<br>-Beijos

Lana estava determinada a reger sua vida novamente. Estabelecer suas prioridades e acertar seus passos, voltar aos trilhos. Decididamente, não sabia mais viver como antes. Não queria . Isto era certo.  
>Pontualmente, 1 hora e meia depois, estava recebendo Alex em seu apartamento.<br>- Obrigada por vir!  
>- Não agradeça. Fica parecendo um favor. - diz Alex soando mais ríspida que pretendia. Lana preferiu não comentar, apenas, apenas acenou com a cabeça.<br>- Só mais um minuto, vou pegar minha bolsa. Vamos no meu carro pode ser?  
>- Sem problemas! Alex olhava tudo no apartamento. Tudo meticulosamente arrumado. Decoração impecável. Mas, não era um lar. Toda aquela arrumação lhe parecia estranha e doentia. Sempre brincara com Lana que tinha que ter um canto seu onde pudesse fazer bagunça. Um lugar onde largaria suas roupas. Deixaria suas anotações espalhadas, onde pudesse fazer sua cota de desordem necessária.<br>"Um lugar meu aqui, na casa dela?" Sacudiu a cabeça e riu ceticamente.  
>- O que é engraçado Alex?<br>- Nada. Um pensamento bobo. Vamos?  
>- Você se importa em ir ao mercado antes?<br>- Não. Até que eu preciso levar umas coisas pra casa.  
>- Então vamos que eu to precisando equipar minhas gordices.<br>Ambas riram. O dia transcorreu cheio de amenidades. Até mesmo o cineminha acabou acontecendo como sempre faziam na época que eram namoradas. As duas eram excelentes companhias uma pra outra. Divertiam se entre si, sem qualquer tipo de risco mais alto uma pra outra.  
>Agora, sentadas à mesa, jantando sob a luz difusa da sala de jantar, lana se divertia com mais uma das observações jocosas feitas por Alex. - Você fez de propósito, não? Sempre me faz rir quando estou com algo na boca!- a morena queixou-se.<br>- Nem sempre. Raramente você rir quando fazemos amor!  
>- Wow! Aí você foi fundo!<br>- Sempre vou fundo nessa questão. - Alex respondeu, fazendo uma expressão maliciosa.  
>Pararam de rir e ficaram sérias, olhos nos olhos.<br>- Desculpe me por nossa ultima discussão. - Lana ouviu-se falando.  
>- Eu mereci. Parece ridículo esse meu ciúmes todo de você e essa minha cobrança.<br>- Não é ridículo. Você tem seus motivos.  
>- Mas, você não aceita.<br>- Posso aguentar.  
>- Não foi o que pareceu.<br>- Foi uma semana estressante

Ficaram caladas ...  
>Alex observava Lana. Queria demais que tudo se encaixasse. E, até certo ponto. Tudo se encaixou. Poderia perdurar anos desse jeito.<p>

- Você sabe que isso é uma despedida não é? - Lana disparou.  
>- Tem certeza?<br>- É o melhor. Preciso tentar fazer dar certo meu casamento. Não quero que isso vire uma novela mexicana. Alex baixou a cabeça fechou os olhos e ficou com pensamentos imersos na complexa melodia que tocava no fundo da sua alma.  
>Lana a abraçou e ficaram assim por um tempo, apenas abraçadas, sem falas.<br>Poderiam tentar mais uma vez. Alex estava disposta. Sabia que Lana não ficaria com a Loira, mas também sabia que o desejo leva a fazer coisas impensáveis.  
>- Você fica esta noite? - a pergunta de Lana tirou Alex de seus pensamentos.<br>- Tem certeza que quer?  
>Sem uma palavra, a atriz selou os lábios da morena com um beijo ardente. Era assim que gostava de Lana; quando deixava de lado seus jeitos comedidos e virava uma predadora. Alex não questionou mais nada. Deixou se ser amada pela última vez. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Primeiramente quero agradecer a Alicia por me dar umas dicas pra esse capítulo. E agradecer a vocês leitoras e leitores. Bjs

Morrilla 8

Pov Jen

O Natal era na quarta, sabia que a Jamie estava na cidade. Com a Meghan viajando e eu precisando esquecer Lana ja que ela tem duas pessoas na vida dela. Fiz meus planos com a Jamie. Confesso que estava nervosa, pois minha carência e minha revolta com a indecisão de Lana me fizeram correr pros braços de uma amiga especial.

Jamie era como dizem amiga com benefícios. Sei que sempre nutriu algo por mim, e de certa forma era conveniente curtir isso. Ficamos de vez em quando e ela estava na cidade. E esse fim de ano prometia mudanças...

- Alô?

- Jamie?

- Sim, claro quem mais? Rs

- Você está na cidade?

- Sim, Sim, estou indo ai pra buscar nossa filha pra passear. Trouxe muitas coisas pra ela.

-kkkkk Ava vai ficar mimada desse jeito. E eu ? Não ganho nada?

- Seu presente é em quatro paredes.

- Owe ! Pelo jeito alguém vem bem quente... Quero você quarta feira em casa. Todos sentem sua falta sabia?

- Vou sim, loira delicia. E quanto ao seu presente, me aguarde.. Kkkk

- Ok, rsrs te espero. Ava parece que sente seu cheiro. Está numa agitação só.

- Beijos no meu bebê. E muitos beijos em você. Naquele lugar especial.

- Beijos no seu lugar especial também.

Semana de natal e correria pra dar tudo certo, assim eu mantinha meus pensamentos longe de Lana. As gravações estavam paradas. Enfim uma folga. A ultima vez que nos vimos , confesso que fui rude. Ainda estava louca de ciúmes por ter visto a "amantezinha" dela seminua.

Aquela imagem não sai da minha mente. Vamos Jennifer. Ela além de amar outra pessoa ainda têm o marido corno com quem forma uma família perfeita. Siga em frente.

A semana passou voando, Jmo e Jamie divertiram se muito, fizeram compras, foram ao cinema, tomaram uns drinks, passearam com a Ava. Jamie amava a cachorra como filha.

Acordou novamente. Eram 7 h. Começou a beijar a nuca da loirinha e sentiu os pelos dessa região arrepiarem-se. Deslizou as mãos pelo seio, abdômen, chegando a púbis. Jen mudou de posição, deixando livre acesso para a oriental, que sem perda de tempo, começou a brincar com os mamilos já rijos. Jeny soltou um gemido. E começou a se espreguiçar, deixando o corpo totalmente exposto para a morena.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca! – disse, enquanto mordiscava um dos biquinhos.

- Bom dia... Delícia... - a loirinha gemeu... - Tenho que ir ao banheiro.

Muito sem vontade, a outra deixou.

- Que horas são? – Jheny perguntou ao voltar, começando a se arrumar para espanto de Jamie.

- 7:15 h. – a resposta foi quase um ronronar; os olhos puxados mal disfarçavam o desejo.

Jeny caminhou até a cama e sentou perto da morena, beijando-a sensualmente. Jamie já estava pronta para recomeçar, quando a loirinha a impediu.

- Feliz Natal! Dessa vez, vamos comemorar juntas.

Que tal começar agora? – Jamie propôs, colocando a mão entre as coxas de Jeny

Para seu espanto, a loirinha deu-lhe um tapinha na mão atrevida e afastou-se da cama.

- Não. Estou reservando algo especial. Comporte-se e espere. Vai valer a pena.

- Não podemos ter uma prévia agora? Você sabe como estou. – a japinha quase suplicou.

Com uma leve negativa de cabeça, Jen saiu da cama, em direção ao local de banho.

Jamie desabou a cabeça no travesseiro e ficou olhando para o teto, um tanto quanto furiosa.

- Droga! Droga!

Jen planejava comemorar o natal com Jamie em um pequeno acampamento. E a noite em família.

-Jamie, quero convidar você pra um piquenique comigo. Vamos?

- Claro ... Adoro.

- Sabe, você sempre foi uma amiga maravilhosa. É uma heroína, não só na série. Mas na minha vida. Obrigada por tudo.

Sem saber o que dizer, a loira puxou Jamie para si e a beijou carinhosamente, com vagar, tentando demonstrar, com o beijo, tudo que a moça era para ela.

- Desculpe-me se demorei a entender.- disse, ainda beijando rosto da japinha, enxugando a umidade de suas lágrimas misturadas. – Eu não tenho essa compreensão dos significados que você tem, mas é certo que minha vida estava valendo nada antes de tê-la comigo; sempre a defenderei, sob qualquer circunstância, com qualquer arma, com as mãos, com meu corpo. Esse é, sem dúvida, o mais autêntico presente de natal que já recebi. – finalizou, coma voz embargada novamente.

Ali, deitadas na grama, começaram a festa. Jeny conforme prometera, estava deixando a oriental em êxtase.


	9. Chapter 9

Pov Lana

Era noite de Natal e eu havia decidido passar esse dia com Fred e os meninos. Minha família estava em Porto Rico enquanto eu ainda estava em Vancouver.

Depois que resolvi por um fim na minha relação com Alex, tenho pensado em meu casamento. Sei que não é um dos melhores, mas Fred se esforça. Ele é carinhoso, meio avoado as vezes, muito ausente. No entanto, eu tinha que fazer isso valer.

Jheny sempre brincava com esse meu triângulo amoroso. Dizia que se um dia Fred descobrisse ele viraria:

"- Ela é gostosa. Eu topo um menáge. "

Jen... Nossa amizade está meio confusa ultimamente... Na verdade desde o dia que nossos corpos entraram em contato com outro. Não posso pensar nisso. Ela é a minha melhor amiga. E tem que ser assim.

Entro no tt pra ver o que os meus fãs postaram na minha tl e ...

Não acreditooo... Jen voltou com ela?

Uma foto foi o suficiente pra fazer minha noite de Natal se tornar um desastre.

"Mas porque estou assim? Por que a foto da Jen com a Chung me deixou tão incomodada agora? Lana lana lana... Para com isso!"

- Amor, vamos abrir os presentes ? - me espantei com Fred me dando um selinho e falando alguma coisa a ver com presentes.

-Sim, sim..- sorri ainda sentindo um aperto dentro de mim e mil coisas na cabeça.

-Chega! - gritei. - vou resolver isso agora!

- Resolver o que? - amor, O que está acontecendo? - Fred perguntava sem entender minha súbita atitude.

-Desculpa mas preciso saber algo importante. Me perdoa de verdade. Mas eu ... Eu preciso disso.

Não sei o que Fred falou, peguei minha bolsa, uma jaqueta e saí. Fui atras de respostas ...

...

Pov Jen

A festa de Natal em casa foi temática, estávamos abrindo os presentes quando meu celular toca perto de mim. Deixei tocar. Jamie estava ansiosa por seu presente que foi escolhido com muito carinho.

Era um quadro da ponte de Brooklin que ela tinha visto em um leilão e não conseguira arrematar. Falei com alguns contatos e obtive pra ela.

O celular tocava insistentemente então resolvi ver o que se tratava. Numero desconhecido? Enfim vou ver quem é. Atendi.

- Oie?

- Por favor, deça aqui.

- Lana? O que faz aqui? O que houve?

- Preciso falar com você logo, Ou você esta ocupada com a sua namoradinha de olho fechado?

- Do que está falando? Calma estou indo.

Lana estava nervosa. Embora gostasse que ela estava demonstrando ciúmes. O tom dela parecia muito nervoso.

Aproveitei que estavam distraídos e Jamie na cozinha então escapuli.

- Pronto! Estou aqui o que você...

Não terminei de falar, Lana em um arroubo me puxou pra dentro do carro, segurou pelos meus cabelos e grudou sua boca na minha de forma intensa, selvagem, com raiva.

- Chega, Lana.. – Eu disse ofegante, separando nossas bocas. – Preciso ir embora.

- Não, Jen. – Ela dizia, negava e voltava a beijar-me.

Já estávamos assim há algum tempo, que eu não sei dizer quanto exatamente. Mais uma vez, Lana conseguiu me surpreender.

Não pensei que ela fosse ter a coragem de vir aqui em plena noite de Natal e me puxar pra me beijar. E nem eu imaginava que corresponderia com tanto fervor.

Ela não deixava brechas para o pensamento ser concluído. Seus lábios exploravam os meus com vontade. Urgência. Desciam para meu pescoço e marcavam. Sugavam.

A língua deixando rastros molhados. A mão segurando minha nuca com propriedade. Firmeza.. Ela suspirava entre um beijo e outro, arrancando suspiros meus também..

O beijo se intensificou e as carícias também. Seu corpo inclinado, vencendo a distância entre os dois bancos. Suas mãos apertavam meus seios. Seus lábios, vez ou outra, desciam pelo colo. Minhas mãos estavam em suas costas, por dentro da camiseta. Arranhando. Marcando.

Não conseguia – e nem queria – mais parar..

- Afasta o banco. – Ela pediu sedutora.

Afastei. Sem protestos e delongas. Lana virou- me e sentou-se em meu colo. Encaixando.

Unindo nossos corpos quentes..

Contrariando as leis da física e ignorando o aperto do carro, nos movimentávamos cada vez mais. E mais..

Minhas mãos, automaticamente, pousaram em suas coxas. Apertando. Descobrindo.

Descoberta. Exatamente essa palavra que pulsou em cada célula do meu corpo, quando tirei a blusa de Lana e me deparei com seu colo desnudo.

Seus seios eram lindos e estavam levemente eriçados. Não soube o que fazer, além de contemplar a beleza daquela mulher e, segurando minhas mãos, envolveu-as em seus seios e, com movimentos circulares, me atiçava mais..

Continuei com os movimentos, agora ja com mais intensidade.

Ela tomou minha boca com desejo. Fome..

Eu apertava e segurava o bico de seus seios entre meus dedos. Luxúria..

Ela mordia meus lábios, sugava a língua. Movimentava-se sedutoramente.

Eu arrancava gemidos. Ela provocava..

Meu corpo todo estava em brasa. Eu precisava de mais.. Precisava sentir meu corpo em contato com o dela. Inteiro. Pleno..

Ela, parecendo adivinhar ou sentindo o mesmo desejo que eu, puxou e tirou minha blusa, desabotoou o sutiã e jogou-os em um canto qualquer do carro.

Gemeu baixinho antes de tocar meus seios com a ponta dos dedos. Depois com a palma das mãos e quando passou a usar a boca, quem gemeu fui eu. Alto..

Lana lambia. Sugava. Eu segurava forte em sua cabeça, os dedos emaranhados no cabelo. Pressionando... Exigindo que ela continuasse ali. Me enlouquecendo.

Estava de olhos fechados. Sentindo.. A mente parecia estar longe. Em outra dimensão. Só os sentidos em alerta.

Quando agucei um deles, percebi que algo no ambiente havia mudado. Abri meus olhos e ouvi, ainda parecendo longe, pelo torpor e intensidade do momento, batidas na janela..

Lana parou e olhou-me, assustada.

- Estão batendo na janela! – Eu disse, deixando evidente o desespero em minha voz.

- Puta que pariu! – Lana respondeu, igualmente desesperada, enquanto saia de meu colo e pegava sua blusa, vestindo-se apressada.

- Cadê a minha blusa? – Perguntei nervosa, após passar o olho rapidamente ao redor e não encontrar..

- Não tá achando? Ai, caramba! – Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, confusa.. e completou: – Agora não sei onde joguei.

Mais batidas..

- Olha no banco de trás. Rápido!

Ela debruçou e, após alguns segundos, que pareceram horas, voltou com a blusa nas mãos.

Vesti rapidamente e a empurrei para lá, fazendo com que deitasse e se escondesse no banco de trás.

Respirei fundo, tentando acalmar meu coração e pensar. Precisava pensar...

Mais Batidas...

Peguei meu celular e fingi conversar fervorosamente, enquanto descia o vidro...

- Pois não? – Perguntei ao senhor que estava parado, olhando-me intrigado.

- Tá tudo bem aí, dona? – Olhei-o sem saber o que responder, enquanto ele, curiosamente, percorria o olhar no interior do carro. – É que a senhora tá parada aqui tem um bom tempo e...

- Sim. – O interrompi. E, após fingir pedir para que o alguém imaginário do outro lado da linha esperasse, prossegui a explicação. – É que estou no meio de uma briga conjugal, meu senhor. Não dava para discutir dirigindo...

- Tudo bem, dona. – Ele pareceu convencer-se, mas algo me dizia que não completamente.. Olhou mais uma vez dentro do carro e, antes de sair, completou : – Desculpa o incômodo aí...

Fechei o vidro novamente e agradeci por já ser noite e o vidro do carro ser, suficientemente, escuro.

Deixei que o ar escapasse lentamente, havia esquecido até de respirar. Minhas mãos tremiam.. '' Que loucura! ''

Enquanto me refazia do susto, Lana voltava para o banco do passageiro. Após sentar-se, ela olhou-me e disse:

- Você está com ela. Eu vi.

- Lana... – disse com a voz melosa, tocando-me o seu braço...

- Não me toca...

- Pelo menos olha pra mim.. – Não se moveu. Continuou olhando pela janela. Infantil e completamente emburrada – Olha...

Ela virou o rosto, bufando.. Contrariada. Me aproximei. Manteve-se impassível.

- Eu ... Estava tentando não pensar em você. - disse receosa.

Sem que eu esperasse, ela reagiu e segurou meus braços, puxando-me para perto dela.

Roubou-me um beijo intenso. Selvagem...

- Vamos sair daqui! - disse Lana decidida.

'' Ainda há surpresas, mas eu sempre quero mais.. É mesmo exagero ou vaidade. Eu não te dou sossego, eu não me deixo em paz".

Pov Lana

Só escutei um suspiro indignado de Jen e, ante ao seu silêncio repentino, imaginei que ela estivesse escutando o som calmo e marcante do mar, que já se aproximava.

Andamos mais alguns metros e descemos uma escada que levava diretamente à praia..

- Chegamos.. – Comentei empolgada..

Ver a expressão surpresa e admirada de Jen valeu toda a caminhada.

Ainda segurando minha mão, ela observava o ambiente com atenção. O fogo das tochas, refletido em seus olhos, só aumentava o brilho que já estava ali.

Marcante e vivo...

Tive a certeza de que aquele era o cenário perfeito para o melhor filme romântico..

Os cabelos loiros,longos e lisos dançando ao som do vento. O vestido delicado ajustando-se ainda mais ao corpo, evidenciando as curvas perfeitas.. A maciez de sua pele. O sorriso..

Ainda sem nada dizer, levei Jheny até o alto de uma pedra. De onde se tinha uma vista perfeita e panorâmica da paisagem ao nosso redor.

Sentamos. Ela entre minhas pernas. Meus braços em volta de sua cintura. Meus lábios roçando em seu pescoço.. Seu corpo relaxado contra o meu..

- É lindo.. – Ela sussurrou baixinho.

Olhei em volta e constatei que era realmente lindo. Tão lindo que não parecia real..

A lua exibindo-se majestosa no céu. As folhas dos coqueiros balançando pra lá e pra cá, no ritmo do vento.. O mar calmo. As ondas quebrando baixinhas.. As estrelas espalhadas, observando-nos..

Comecei a acreditar que seria um presente do mais talentoso dos pintores. O destino..

- Você é mais linda ainda.. – Eu disse no mesmo tom. Baixinho.. Próximo ao seu ouvido. A voz presa. Rouca..

Jen virou-se o suficiente para encarar meus olhos e sorriu.. Ofuscando o luar e toda a paisagem.

Só conseguia enxergar o verde de seus olhos e a intensidade de seu sorriso.

Linda. Maravilhosamente linda.

Ela aproximou-se de meus lábios e o beijo que seguiu foi doce e calmo...

Intensificando-se à medida que nossos corpos procuravam-se.

Ela levantou e sentou-se em meu colo, de frente para mim. Tirei uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cobrir seus lindos olhos e a beijei novamente.

Dessa vez, sem calma nenhuma. O desejo estava latente em cada canto do meu corpo, evidenciando-se nos beijos sôfregos e urgentes..

Apertava e trazia o corpo dela para mais junto do meu. Beijava seu pescoço, deixando com a língua, rastros por onde passava...

Tirei seu vestido e contemplei novamente seu colo rosado e desnudo.

Cobri seus seios com as mãos. Apertei, enquanto continuava a beijá-la. Sem interrupções.

A boca saindo do contato da dela, apenas para explorar outros caminhos...

Pescoço, Colo, Seio... Arrancando gemidos e suspiros.

Jen puxou meu cabelo, tirando-me do contato com seu corpo, trazendo minha cabeça para cima e obrigando-me a encarar seu olhar.

Sem quebrar o contato visual, tirou a blusa que eu usava e pesou seu corpo sobre o meu, me fazendo deitar..

Sentou-se na altura de meu sexo e mexeu seu corpo sensualmente. Fazendo-me delirar..

Eu olhava extasiada para a mulher à minha frente. Ela mantinha o corpo reto. Cavalgando. Apertando meus seios..

Mantinha os olhos fechados, a cabeça inclinada e uma deliciosa expressão de prazer.

A lua atrás dela tornou-se mera expectadora. Enquanto nossos corpos se misturavam. Perdiam-se e encontravam..

Ela abaixou o corpo, encostando-o totalmente no meu. Inverti as posições.. E admirei, mais uma vez, a mulher perfeita que estava ao alcance de minhas mãos..

Passei a ponta dos meus dedos entre seus seios. Lenta e sedutoramente, desci pela barriga e parei na única peça que ainda se mantinha intacta.

Afastei e tirei a calcinha de renda branca e, finalmente, pude contemplar novamente a beleza nua de Jen.

Faria agora o caminho contrário.. Aproveitando cada pedacinho daquele corpo escultural.

Beijei seus pés, passiei a boca por suas pernas, até alcançar a coxa. Alternando entre língua e lábios, alcancei a virilha.. Rocei meus lábios.. Beijei.

Senti uma dor conhecida aninhar-se em meu ventre, ao ver a expressão de desejo de Jen, olhando-me ansiosa... Impaciente...

Perdi o controle quando ouvi sua voz soando rouca, vacilante..

- Faz.. Eu.. preciso!

Fiz..

Cobri seu sexo com a minha boca. Explorando cada parte..

Alternando os movimentos com a língua. Movendo-a por toda extensão de seu sexo. De baixo para cima, de cima para baixo..

Prendi seu clitóris entre meus dentes. Mordendo, Puxando, Incitando...

Ela gemia. Fazendo-me ter ainda mais vontade de devorá-la por inteiro.

Desci até sua cavidade, penetrei a língua.. Ora devagar ora rápido. Calma e fortemente..

Impondo meu ritmo... Seguindo o dela... Chupando... Sugando... Enlouquecendo.

Seu quadril subia até a minha boca e eu descia com a boca de encontro a ele.

Minha intensidade aumentou. Seus gemidos também.

Senti seu corpo movimentar-se mais e mais rápido.

Jen apertava suas mãos em meu cabelo e mantinha minha cabeça presa na direção de seu prazer.

Tremor.. Libertação. Senti seu corpo convulsionando e suguei cada gota de seu gosto.

Escalei seu corpo e a fiz provar seu gosto..

Encostei meu sexo no seu e movimentei-me. Ela arranhava minhas costas.

Marcando.. Exigindo.

- Ai, Lana.. – Ela comentou com a voz ainda vacilante pelo desejo – Assim tá doendo!

Sem entender, parei com o movimento e levantei, perguntando preocupada:

- Como assim doendo?

- Ué, você tava me beliscando..

- Beliscando? – Repeti sem entender.. – Eu não estava te beliscando.

- Se não era você..

Olhamos para o chão e dissemos juntas:

- Formiga!

Rimos juntas. Ainda tentei tirar as formigas de seu corpo, mas eu mais apertei do que tirei as que ainda estavam lá.

- Isso é culpa sua, sabia?! – Eu afirmei categórica.

- Minha? – Ela defendeu-se – Você quem me atacou aqui, Lana...No meio de um formigueiro.

- É sua sim... Quem mandou ter tanto mel...– Respondi sorrindo...

- Boba!

Ela beijou-me e, ainda rindo, pegamos nossas roupas e descemos...

Eu ainda nem havia mostrado a parte principal do lugar...

Queria e esperava que aquela noite durasse o tempo suficiente para ama-la de toda e qualquer forma..

'' Lua de prata no céu..O brilho das estrelas no chão.

Tenho certeza que não sonhava, a noite linda continuava.

E a voz tão doce que me falava: "O mundo pertence a nós!"

Hoje a noite não tem luar – Legião Urbana


	10. Chapter 10

Pov Jmo

- Vem amor...-ouvi Lana me chamando de dentro da agua.

Após descermos do alto da pedra, ela quis mergulhar nas aguas geladas do mar.

Não, Lana.. – Balancei a cabeça negando, me sentindo bem por estar ali, na areia.. Imaginei a temperatura da água e completei: – Saí daí. Vai acabar pegando um resfriado.

- Se você não vier, eu vou até aí te buscar..

- Você não é louca de fazer isso. – Mal terminei de falar e ela saiu da água correndo, nua, vindo em minha direção.

Enquanto analisava e admirava seu corpo, nem me dei conta da pouca distância que nos separava.

Ela estendeu a mão e fez com que eu me levantasse. E rapidamente meus olhos perderam-se nos seus.

Percebi que eles estavam mais escuros.

Tinham um brilho diferente. De predador..

Sem que eu esperasse, Lana abraçou-me. Forte. Apertado.

Senti seu corpo molhado, com cheiro de mar.

Apertei forte em sua cintura. Trazendo-a para junto de mim.

Percorri as costas. Arranhei levemente. Descendo e subindo..

Sentia seu corpo trêmulo. Arrepiado..

- Tá com frio? – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela afastou-se apenas o suficiente para olhar em meus olhos e disse:

- Não é frio.. É tesão! – Puxou a minha mão que estava em suas costas e numa exploração deliciosa, a colocou em seu colo, trazendo-a para o seio, fazendo com que eu apertasse e depois desceu..

Arranhei a barriga e pretendia voltar novamente para as costas, quando ela, direcionando minha mão até seu sexo e, com a voz sensual, disse: – Sente, Jey..

Toda molhada pra você.

Não contive um gemido. Ela estava deliciosamente molhada. Pulsante..

Acariciei levemente e a vi fechando os olhos. Pressionando minha mão.  
>Respirando ofegante.<p>

Olhava sua boca e ela parecia pedir para ser beijada. Não resisti. Beijei..

Beijava sua boca, enquanto tocava seu clitóris inchado. Ela apertava meu corpo..

Mordiscava minha orelha e pedia por mais..

Forcei meus dedos em sua cavidade e a penetrei lentamente. Sentindo meus dedos serem envolvidos pelo calor que emanava dela.

Comecei a movimentá-los e sentia Lana cada vez mais entregue. Deliciosamente entregue..

- Mais for.. te, Amor..

Ela pedia com a voz vacilante, embargada pelo desejo.

Aumentei a força e o ritmo das estocadas. Beijava seu pescoço, a boca, o rosto..

Deixava-me guiar pelo instinto e pelos gemidos de Lana.

Eu descobria o quanto era fantástico e surpreendente sentir prazer ao dar prazer a outro alguém.

Continuei com os movimentos até senti-la cravando as unhas em meu ombro.

Suspendeu a respiração. Senti seu corpo ficar tenso. Acelerei os movimentos..

Ela gemeu alto. Gostoso. Fazendo com que meu nome derretesse em sua boca.

Senti seu líquido quente em meus dedos. O corpo relaxado.. Mole.

Retirei os dedos de dentro dela. Ela pegou minha mão e trouxe até sua boca.

Chupou os dedos, sentindo seu próprio gosto.. Fazendo-me gemer e suspirar.

Olhava extasiada para aquela mulher com jeito de menina as vezes.. Lana era uma mulher.  
>Envolvente. Quente.<p>

Ela beijou-me. Louca e incansavelmente. Até nos separarmos, buscando ar..

- Vem comigo..

Ela disse e puxou minha mão, levando-me até um caminho rodeado por tochas.

Aos poucos fui enxergando o que parecia ser uma casa, mas com estilo de cabana..

Chegamos e Lana apenas empurrou a porta, dando-me passagem. Sequer deu tempo de observar os detalhes do ambiente. Lana já enlaçava meu corpo.  
>Ansiosa.. Exigente.<p>

Aos beijos, tentávamos chegar a algum lugar. Ela me guiava com dificuldade.

Nos dividindo entre beijos e paredes. Móveis e gemidos. Apertos e esbarrões.

Após errar e confundir duas portas, chegamos à que Lana pretendia. O quarto..

Ela soltou-me apenas para acender as velas. Iluminando o cômodo.

Observei o ambiente ao meu redor e a olhei surpresa. Deixando escapar o pensamento..

- Você planejou tudo..

- Na verdade eu ja tinha a tempos essa cabana. É meu refugio. Não pense que eu só queria te seduzir desde o começo! – Ela respondeu sensual, aproximando-se de mim.

Ainda sem acreditar, olhei novamente o ambiente.

Sedução. Tudo ali dentro remetia à sedução..

- Maluca.. – Respondi divertida.

- Maluca que tá morrendo de frio. – Olhei para seu corpo nu e mordi o lábio, inconscientemente. Ela aproximou-se e completou, sorrindo.. – Sua roupa também ta toda molhada, amor.

- Culpa sua, né?!

- Minha é? – Levantou e atirou meu vestido em um canto qualquer do quarto. Olhou meus seios eriçados e sorriu, dizendo com a voz sensual: – Quer dizer que te deixei toda molhada?

Enlaçou-me pela cintura e colou nossos corpos novamente. Desceu a mão até minha calcinha e a tirou. Apertando e apalpando por onde passava. Meu corpo todo correspondeu. Se eu já não estivesse molhada antes, com certeza ficaria agora.

Ela encarava-me com a expressão da luxúria estampada na face. Trocamos beijos e carícias inflamadas..

O corpo dela ainda tremia. Não sei mais se era de frio..

- Vem tomar banho comigo, Jey. – Ela sussurrou com os lábios próximos ao meu.

Concordei e a segui em direção ao banheiro. Ela preparou a banheira e entre beijos, carícias e muita luxúria, permanecemos ali por, mais ou menos, duas horas..

Saímos depois que Lana reclamou de fome. Vestimos o roupão que estava ali e fomos até a cozinha..

Desde o primeiro momento, Lana vem me surpreendendo.

Fato que continuou acontecendo quando ela, gentilmente, serviu-me vinho e o jantar, embriagando-me com olhares e provocações sutis.

Conversamos e comemos. Com olhares e talheres..

Lana praticamente não comeu a sobremesa. Seu olhar deixava claro que ela queria a mesma sobremesa que eu.

Deixamos a cozinha e voltamos para o quarto..

Ela deitou-me na cama e antes de juntar-se a mim, disse marota:

- Agora eu vou te mostrar com quantos favos se faz um mel.

Eu gargalhei.

Mas logo senti a risada morrendo e o frio na barriga se espalhando por todo o corpo..

Lana me devorava com o olhar..

E, minutos depois, me devorava por inteiro. Com todas as partes do corpo.

Cada cantinho sendo explorado. Devorado..

Já tinha perdido a conta dos favos, mas tinha a noite inteira pra oferecer meu mel..

******_'' Juro beijar teu corpo sem descanso como quem sai sem rumo para viagem.  
>Vou te cruzar sem mapa nem bagagem, quero inventar a estrada enquanto avanço.<br>Como em teus bosques. Bebo nos teus rios. Entre teus montes, vales escondidos. Faço fogueiras, choro, canto e danço._**

**_Línguas de lua varrem tua nuca. Línguas de sol percorrem tuas ruas.  
>Juro beijar teu corpo sem descanso.. ''<em>**

_Soneto do teu corpo – Leoni._


	11. Chapter 11

Pov Alex

2 meses, 2 dias e 8 horas...é o tempo que estou sem ver ou ter noticias da Lana. Quando ela resolveu terminar nossa relação eu sabia que tinha a ver com algo com a "amizade" dela com a Morrison. Pela primeira vez eu vi nos olhos da Lana um brilho que ha muito não via. Ela casou com Fred viveu anos com ele, e por mais que ela dissesse que este era um bom marido e um bom pai, jamais vi ela falar dele com aquele brilho nos olhos que eu só via quando fazíamos amor. Quanto a nossa intimidade percebo claramente que algo mudou. Lana continua fogosa como sempre, mas a maneira de se entregar totalmente mudou. No inicio me resignei a ligar , a procurar la. No entanto, não vou desistir e vou lutar pra te-la de volta não importa com que armas eu terei que lutar. E sei de um bom aliado.

- Alô.  
>- Di Blasio? - Sim, quem fala? - Alguém que sabe com que sua mulher está tendo um caso.<p>

Lana queria salvar o casamento? Vamos ver se ela pode salvar a si mesma.

Pov Di Blasio

Meu nome é Frederico Di Blasio, sou casado com a grande atriz Lana Maria Parrilla e apesar de tantas coisas sempre considerei que éramos felizes. Ultimamente as fugas de Lana por motivos absortos, sua dispersão constante me deixou preocupado e com uma duvida que qualquer homem teria. "Ela tem um amante". Nas ultimas semanas isso se tornou mais evidente e agora com a ligação dessa pessoa me fez perder qualquer duvida. Resolvi encontrar a dona da informação e me surpreendi ao perceber que era nada mais que a melhor amiga de Lana.  
>Fiquei aliviado por não ser mais alguém que queira vender noticias falsas e ao mesmo tempo tive certeza que era algo serio.<p>

Depois de tudo que ouvi, não sabia mais quem era a minha esposa. Como ela pode me enganar por tanto tempo? Sabia que tinha mais alguém,mas uma mulher? E agora a sua colega de trabalho. Lana agora vai conhecer quem eu sou de verdade. E por mais que não goste de me unir a ex amante lésbica de minha esposa, ela vai ser essencial pro meu plano de vingança e depois eu me livro dela também.

Pov Alex

Contar pro Fred que enquanto ele fazia as viagens dele eu comia a mulher dele foi prazeroso pra mim. Ha tempos eu tinha vontade de esfregar na cara desse pau mole que a Lana era minha. Infelizmente não foi nas circunstancia que eu queria, mas foi a maneira que era necessário. Não esperava ter que me unir a ele pra ter minha morena de volta. Na verdade, achava que logo ela iria parar de brincar de casinha com esse frouxo e ficar comigo quem ela sempre amou e sempre foi feliz na cama. Ter Frederico como aliado é um fardo que vou ter que aguentar ate ele ser necessário. Depois sei lá , acidentes acontecem...

Vou deixar que ele pense que é dono da situação. Lana você ja pode aproveitando o máximo da sua loira" butch" 


	12. Chapter 12

Infelizmente as duas necessitavam voltar pra suas rotinas. Gravações e mais gravações...

Certo dia Lana resolveu visitar o camarim de Jmo enquanto a mesma estava ainda tirando o figurino da personagem.

- Sabia que você fica uma gracinha com essa roupa? -disse uma Lana com segundas intenções- Embora eu prefira sem ele. Fico aqui olhando você e imagino o que faremos mais tarde.

Jmo enrubescera e olhava para Lana, que estava com o olhar mais maravilhoso e sensual que jamais vira.

- Estou com saudade de seu beijo. Quero sentir sua língua em meu corpo, quero sentir seu gosto...você nem imagina como estou agora...ou imagina?

Jmo só respondia com monossílabos e cada vez mais sentia seu rosto arder- tinha medo que alguém ouvisse. Resolveu não olhar para lana. E aquelas palavras só faziam acender sua imaginação.

- Eu já estou de saída, amor. Mais uns quinze minutos...falava baixinho.

- ...estou contando...nem um minuto a mais.

Quinze minutos depois, estavam as duas no estacionamento.

Como sempre, jey como Lana acostumara-se a chamá-la, tinha muito que contar sobre seu dia. E aquele tinha sido especial, com a intervenção da própria.

Ao entrar no carro, ia desandar a tagarelar.

- Incrível, como o Jared está mais maduro e Adam trocou as folgas, então estou livre amanh...

Lana não poupou sua boca de um guloso beijo. Foi como se um longo período as tivesse separado desde a última vez que haviam se visto e tudo tivesse que ser recuperado naqueles poucos minutos. Lana não deu a partida.

Ainda bem que o carro preto era totalmente protegido contra invasões. Era loucura e ousado. Estavam no estacionamento das gravacoes. Um lugar super movimentado e a morena resolvera saciar seus desejos logo ali. "Eu nunca fui a parte sensata deste relacionamento". A idéia excitava a loirinha.

Jmo se entregou. Lana simplesmente dava-lhe um banho de língua, deixando um rastro molhado da nuca até a barriga, onde se deteve em explorações mais intensas. Os botões da blusa branca de Lana estavam todos abertos, enquanto a camiseta de Jmo mais parecia um colar, dependurada em seu pescoço. Ela sempre usava saia, o que facilitou as coisas. Lana estava sempre com calças, porém sem calcinhas. Ainda bem que o carro era espaçoso.

A barriga de Jmo era o ponto alto e fetiche da morena. Explorava com satisfação a pele alva do quadril. Por sentir o desejo de Lana, a loirinha a deixara conduzir tudo. Os dedos imersos na umidade entres suas pernas, deixavam-na cada vez mais quente e ofegante. A língua de Lana era uma serpente a fazer caminhos sinuosos e nunca imaginados. O corpo estava tremendo e, por pensar onde estavam, ela esforçava-se para ser silenciosa, o que aumentava a excitação e a agonia. Lana percebera e fazia de tudo para provocá-la. Dizia coisas como : se formos pegas, imagine que estão nos observando; ao mesmo tempo em que a torturava, esfregando sua carne molhada nos joelhos e coxas de Jmo. Foi intenso, molhado e completamente enlouquecedor o êxtase que tomou conta do corpo de ambas. Foi mais fácil para jmo ter acesso e abrir caminho entre as pernas da morena e sua língua foi o mais letal de todos os objetos de tortura. Numa atitude até engraçada, Lana levou as mãos de jmo até sua boca e mordeu a parte mais polpuda da palma, tentando abafar os gemidos. Quando, julgando-se saciadas, jmo pensou em parar, foi novamente pega em um estonteante beijo.

Totalmente descompostas, com as roupas arrancadas, peças de lingerie enroscadas em lugares poucos convencionais dentro do veículo, sabiam que tinham que parar.

- Amor... Eu quero mais, mas não aqui, estamos nos arriscando muito.

- Teremos mais e... Com certeza, não será aqui. Vamos.

Percebera que o caminho era para o apartamento antigo de Lana. O tempo de trajeto foi torturante. O trânsito da cidade era algo extremamente difícil. O apartamento era mais perto. Porém, já estavam mais recuperadas, menos afoitas. Faziam comentários aleatórios. Num gesto instintivo, pousou as mãos na coxa de Lana, como querendo ter certeza de que ela era real. Por sua vez, Lana pegou a mão e beijou, de uma forma terna. Era feliz e sentia que sua amada também.

Chegaram e o ar mudou completamente. O desejo de ambas em se possuírem foi aumentando maos se tocando e se explorando ate chegarem no quarto.

Ficaram olhando-se por um bom tempo. O mel fundindo-se com o verde. Alternando o estado de contemplação. Não sabiam quem cobiçava e quem era cobiçado. A atmosfera era embriagadora, a sensação provocada nas peles de seus corpos. Jeny não percebeu, mas perdeu os sentidos, por um tempo que para ela foi curto, mas o suficiente para abrir os olhos e não ver mais Lana. Instintivamente, impulsionou o corpo e foi gentilmente interrompida. Sentiu o peso de um corpo sobre o seu, montado em sua cintura. E de repente fora vendada e então a tortura começou.

O corpo em cima do seu fazia-se presente em jeny. Com movimentos precisos, os dedos, um a um, percorriam toda a espinha dorsal como se ela fosse um instrumento. Perdiam-se no vale entre as nádegas para mergulharem na profundidade úmida de seu sexo. Suavemente, sentiu os bicos enrijecidos dos seios de sua amada roçando todas as partes de seu corpo para logo depois ter o corpo cavalgado pela carne molhada de desejo. Depois, foram os lábios e estes foram mais exploradores. Lana estava sendo criativa em suas carícias, beijando e mordiscando cada centímetro da bunda perfeita, enveredando pelas curvas abaixo dela, descendo pelas coxas, acrescentando leves arranhões ao beijos molhados, até atingir a parte interna dos joelhos.

Jeny queria se mexer, mas não se atrevia. Lana apesar de menor era mais forte e os toques a deixavam com reações apenas para excitação que sentia. Estava transbordando, sentia seu sexo totalmente dolorido e só queria que fosse sugado e devorado. Sentia o corpo da morena, mas não mais sua língua. Ainda vendada, teve o corpo rolado e as mãos atadas acima da cabeça. Os seios rijos foram massageados por um longo tempo. Com as palmas das mãos, os bicos eram apenas roçados para em seguida serem apertados de uma forma firme, mas suave. Apenas a ponta da língua tocava as extremidades. Com o sexo sobre o de jeny, com movimentos lentos, Lana invadiu a boca de sua amada, deixando a língua travar uma deliciosa guerra de sabores. Primeiro o gosto de morango, em seguida goles de champanhe foram passados para a boca de jeny. Vários sabores foram se alternando. Até mesmo um sabor ardido, que fez a língua de jeny ficar meio dormente e ela sentir como se uma corrente de fogo subisse por seu nariz até seu cérebro. Enfiou sua língua com força na boca d atriz e sugou aquele pedaço de carne, chupando todos os gostos contidos ali. Seus sexos se esfregavam. Então, Lana escorregou seu corpo e encaixou um de seus seios entre as pernas de Jeny, de modo que o bico rijo tocou o clitóris também intumescido. A sensação era indescritível. O gemido saiu do fundo da alma de Jeny. Com maestria, a morena beijava e chupava com paixão a barriga de sua loirinha. Era uma coisa maravilhosa aquela barriga: perfeita, musculosa, rija. Jey movimentava o corpo, querendo esfregar sua carne o máximo possível no outro corpo, também em brasa.

Sentiu algo maravilhoso: Lana derramou champanhe gelada em sua barriga e seguiu o caminho que o líquido traçou, lambendo todo o trajeto. Primeiro os pelos dourados, depois a mistura de champanhe e o suco de seu amor. Era uma tortura. Sentia a sua carne sendo sugada, ora mais abrangente, ora mais centrada. Os dedos da morena, como se realizassem alguma cirurgia, penetravam dentro do corpo de jeny, em arremessos ritmados e permaneciam lá, fazendo movimentos circulares. Jeny arqueava o corpo, erguendo em direção ao rosto de Lana, que deveria estar ali. Porém, cada vez que a manipulação em seus órgãos parecia que se tornaria insuportável, a morena parava. A súplica de jeny era para que a morena deixasse seu corpo se entregar de vez. Então sentiu o aroma forte de menta e em seguida algo que não acreditou: Lana a chupava e a menta passava uma estranha sensação de frescor, seguida de ondas de calor pelo orgasmo que se aproximava. Jeny realmente chorou. O prazer era tão intenso, que seus olhos verteram lágrimas. Foi como um choque elétrico. Então o corpo estava pensando em relaxar, quando Lana iniciou uma masturbação mais intensa e, ainda que mais demorado, outro orgasmo intenso atingiu aquele corpo. Lana queria mais e desamarrou as mãos de jeny, tirando sua venda. Ela estava montada acima do pescoço da loira, que pode ver os negros pelos que emolduravam o sexo úmido. Sem rodeios, colocou sua cabeça entre aquelas coxas magníficas e sugou com vontade. Lana apoiou-se no espaldar da cama. Teve seu corpo invadido pela língua quente e maravilhosa. Esfregou-se, sem controle, querendo que jeny não perdesse uma gota sequer. Foi o primeiro orgasmo de uma série. Antes que pudesse dominar, sentiu as mãos pequenas forçando seus ombros para que ficassem deitadas lado a lado. Lana teve o mesmo nível de tortura tão prazerosa.

Pov Jmo

Meu dia só estaria completo se eu sentisse toda a força da minha paixão e desejo transbordando daquele corpo forte, para mim um monumento de beleza e poder.

Quando Lana desvendou meus olhos, antes de soltar minhas mãos, o que eles viram foi seu sexo acima de meu rosto. Se foi proposital ou não, jamais saberei, mas o efeito foi selvagem. Meu corpo que ainda tremia do último orgasmo, queria mais, muito mais. Seus pelos negros estavam brilhantes pela umidade e só pensei em lamber e beber direto daquela fonte. Senti o corpo contraindo-se ao meu toque. Sabíamos o que fazíamos e era bom demais. Meti minha língua dentro de seu corpo, sentindo a pele escorregadia, as texturas e o odor. Cheirávamos a desejo cru e isto nos alucinava. Era excitante ouvir lana gritando como um animal no cio. A mulher tão silenciosa, assim o era no amor, mas perdia-se quando perto do êxtase. Os sons vinham do fundo de sua alma, das entranhas, dos lugares onde meu desejo e fome ousavam tocar. E eu não poupava um milímetro de pele e carne.

Mais fácil para mim era tê-la sobrepondo meu corpo ao dela. Quando em êxtase, seu corpo ganhava muita força, agigantando-se. Desci seu corpo, passando toda aquele extensão por minha língua, que se afundou no umbigo, deslizou pelo abdômen, transpôs com dificuldade os seios imponentes, mexendo-se ferozmente nos mamilos rijos, para afundar novamente na cavidade do colo entre eles e, como uma espada que encontra sua bainha, alojar-se na boca mais gostosa e acolhedora que jamais experimentara. Gostava de chupar a sua língua. Lana já tinha atingido dois orgasmos e alternava suas súplicas. Tinha mais para ela. Levantei-me e observei o corpo perfeito, entregue, deitado, e imaginei tudo o que poderia fazer. Beijei e abri as pernas magníficas, olhei demoradamente os lábios afastando-os, de modo a enxergar a abertura vermelha, o ponto mais avermelhado e totalmente inchado e molhado. Pedi para que ela virasse o corpo e continuei minha inspeção, porém com mais perícia.

Esfregando nossos corpos, enquanto fazia massagem no clitóris inchado, introduzia meu dedo em mim mesma. Com os dedos úmidos, penetrei o ânus, fazendo Lana soltar um longo gemido. Busquei sincronizar todos os movimentos e pensava que ela jamais esqueceria a forma como eu a possuía.

Com pouca delicadeza, virei seu corpo e, encaixando nossas coxas, forcei nossos movimentos, encarando os olhos . Sentia nossas secreções se misturando e molhando a pele, o calor era intenso. Os cabelos de Lana estavam grudados nas têmporas, pelo suor, bem como as gotas do mesmo eram sorvidas por meus beijos em seu pescoço. Nossos dedos nos invadiam. Eu estava próxima da explosão de gozo. E, o mais excitante, ela também. Quase que ao mesmo tempo, nos apertamos, colando nossos corpos, tentando fazê-los um só. Caí sobre ela e nossos peitos subiam e desciam com a respiração. Senti seus lábios em meus ombros, ao mesmo tempo em que descansava meu rosto em seus cabelos. As mãos macias e fortes corriam meu corpo e ainda buscavam o centro dele, querendo mais. E eu estava pronta.

Não queríamos parar.


End file.
